the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu, a Force-sensitive human male, was a revered Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the last years of the Galactic Republic. During his time in the Jedi Order, he once served as elected leader of the Jedi and, during the Clone Wars, as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was the greatest champion of the Jedi Order and promoted its ancient traditions amidst the growing influence of the dark side of the Force in the corrupt, declining days of the Republic. When the Separatist Crisis spawned the birth of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and sparked the Clone Wars, Windu and the Jedi rallied to the defense of the Republic and became the leaders of the Grand Army of the Republic. Throughout the war, Windu served the Jedi and the Republic in various capacities—on the battlefield in command of the clone army, on Coruscant as an overseer of the war effort and an advisor to Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, and even as a diplomat to contested worlds, despite his disdain of politics. His exploits on the frontline served as a reminder of his reputation as a renowned Jedi warrior. As the war drew to a close, Windu became increasingly suspicious of the chancellor's motives, as Palpatine had amassed near-dictatorial control over the Galactic Senate, and sensed the rising power of the dark side in the galaxy. His suspicions were confirmed when Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and the Chosen One of ancient prophecy, discovered that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith who manipulated the Republic and the Separatist Alliance into war. Windu, along with Jedi Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin, confronted Palpatine with the intention of arresting him. Instead, the Dark Lord attacked them, striking them down one by one until only Windu was left. Windu bested Palpatine in the confrontation and—deciding the chancellor was too dangerous to be left alive due to his influence over the government—prepared to strike him down, but the intervention of Anakin Skywalker, who saved the chancellor's life, led to Windu's death. As a result, Skywalker fell to the temptation of the dark side and was renamed Darth Vader. Windu's actions led Palpatine to brand the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. The chancellor executed Order 66, and clone troopers across the galaxy turned against and killed their Jedi leaders, marking the fall of the Jedi Order. Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, and the Emperor's new regime promoted anti-Jedi sentiment across the galaxy. Through propaganda, the Empire portrayed Windu as the leader of a criminal gang of Jedi who caused the outbreak of the Clone Wars. In spite of the propaganda, some of Windu's actions were remembered with fondness; General Cham Syndulla, who served alongside Windu during the Battle of Ryloth, remembered Windu with great respect and told the tale of how Windu helped him liberate Ryloth during the war. Bio Personality and traits Youth During his formative years as a Padawan, Mace Windu was devoted to the Jedi Order, but struggled to temper his frustrations with everything that contradicted his ideals. While his feelings were not inherently wrong according to his Jedi Master, Cyslin Myr, she nonetheless believed that her apprentice needed to convert his hostility into a positive emotion. The teachings of the Jedi were sacred to Windu; during a mission on Mathas, he was offended by the way Drooz used religion to take advantage of the world's indigenous population. He regarded faith as something that was beautiful, and therefore saw Drooz's actions as heretical and offensive.4 Although he struggled to temper his animosity for heretics and con artists, Windu expressed empathy for other people, in particular the natives of Mathas who suffered from the effects of the Niffin plague. He saw them as innocents, but was also stunned by their refusal to see Drooz as a charlatan instead of a prophet. While in pursuit of Drooz, who mocked Windu by insulting the esteem of the Jedi Order, the young Jedi almost took Drooz's life, believing he deserved to be punished for using the Jedi's own belief system to prey on the people who expressed faith in the Force.4 Jedi Master As a senior member of the Jedi High Council, Mace Windu sought to protect the Jedi Order from the corruption and unrest that undermined the Galactic Republic from within. Noted for his grim demeanor, Windu held corrupt politicians and rebellious Jedi in low regard. He had very little patience for the failures of the Galactic Senate and was disdainful of the Jedi who disobeyed the will of the Council. A staunch traditionalist, Windu was long regarded as the great champion of the Jedi Order. His commitment to the Order's ancient traditions often put him at odds with less orthodox Jedi, such as Qui-Gon Jinn and especially Anakin Skywalker.2 In their first encounter, Windu was unimpressed with Skywalker.11 He was not only skeptical of Skywalker's status as the Chosen One, but also felt that he was too old to dedicate himself to the ways of the Jedi and the Force without the distraction of his emotional attachments. Although he never stopped doubting Skywalker, Windu came to regard him as an exceptionally skilled, yet tempestuous Jedi.25 However, his ill-concealed distrust had an adverse effect on his relationship with Skywalker—a sentiment which also extended to Skywalker's apprentice Ahsoka Tano, whom Windu regarded as another rebellious Jedi.2 In the early days of the Clone Wars, Windu wrestled with feelings of uncertainty concerning the Jedi's new role as warriors, as well as remorse for the Jedi who died during the Battle of Geonosis. In his moments of doubt, he turned to Yoda seeking wisdom and guidance. The ancient Grand Master advised his fellow Councilor to keep faith in the will of the Force; nor question his role in the Order, for in Yoda's eyes, Windu was a wise and capable leader. During a mission on Hissrich, Windu's faith was further tested by his interactions with the Jedi Prosset Dibs, who harbored his own reservations about the Order's part in the conflict. Whereas Dibs grew increasingly doubtful, believing the Jedi did not belong on the battlefield, Windu became more certain that—as Jedi Knights—they had a duty to protect the innocent and restore peace to the galaxy. Dibs ultimately accused the Jedi Order of turning away from their traditions, causing Windu to hold fast to his conviction that it was not wrong to fight for the ideals he believed in. The Jedi, Windu felt, never wanted to fight in a war,4 but circumstances compelled them to become a sword instead of a shield for the Republic.7 When Padawan Ahsoka Tano was framed for treason, Windu supported the Council's decision to revoke her status as a Jedi and turn her over to the Republic for a military tribunal.45 While their verdict pained him,46 Windu concurred with Tarkin's position on the matter—an internal Jedi trial would appear biased, and to protect Tano would be to defy the wishes of the Senate. He therefore felt that the Council had little choice but to submit Tano for trial. After her innocence was proven, however, Windu joined his colleagues in offering to welcome Tano back into the Order, and proclaimed her a greater Jedi because of her ordeal, which he observed as the great trial in her path to Jedi Knighthood. Tano refused to come back, a decision which surprised Windu and the Council.45 Notwithstanding his commitment to the ancient traditions of the Order, the Clone Wars forced Windu to rethink some of his beliefs and preconceptions.2 Prior to the Battle of Geonosis, he did not believe it was in the nature of a Jedi—even a former one such as Count Dooku—to assassinate anyone. The onset of the Clone Wars caused Windu to realize that his old friend was more than a "political idealist;" he was now an enemy of the Order and the Republic he had once served.5Furthermore, as the death toll escalated after nearly three years of continuous warfare, Windu proposed to have Dooku assassinated in the hope of preventing further civilian casualties. Although his colleague, Obi-Wan Kenobi asserted that assassination was against the Jedi Code, Windu felt that it was also against the Jedi way to allow innocent people to suffer needlessly.55 Diplomat and general As the war progressed, Windu was compelled to engage in politics. Although he disliked the system, he nonetheless proved to be an able diplomat during the Ryloth campaign in which he successfully mediated a truce between two rivals, Senator Orn Free Taa and Cham Syndulla.2 His efforts to find a diplomatic solution were less successful on Anaxes, however. Upon confronting a regiment of battle droids, he offered to have them reprogrammed in return for their unconditional surrender, citing his capacity for destroying Separatist droids as a reason to avoid fighting him. Their response was to attack, forcing Windu and Kenobi to defend themselves.54 In spite of how the conflict forced the Jedi into the role of generals and warriors, Windu held fast to the Jedi Code for the most part. He refused to support the Dugs of Malastare when they proposed to kill the Zillo Beast, which he correctly presumed to be the last of its species.2 He also chose to not seek retribution against Boba Fett after the latter attempted to assassinate him.35 Despite his disapproval of maverick Jedi and the avarice of the Senate, Windu was very loyal to both the Republic and the Jedi Order to the point where he bravely risked his life for both institutions throughout the Clone Wars.2 Even as the Jedi became officers in the Grand Army of the Republic,5 Windu remained extremely protective of the Order's independence and jealously guarded its interests against external interference.13 Jedi Champion Though noted for his grim demeanor,2 Windu was highly compassionate towards his fellow Jedi, the citizens of the Republic,55 and the clone troopers under his command.33 His own survival on Geonosis was of little comfort to him; the galaxy had fallen into a state of war, and the Jedi—once the peacekeepers of the Republic—were forced to adopt the mantle of warriors and military leaders.2 Windu worked closely with Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, often acting as an adviser to the leader of the Senate throughout the Clone Wars.19 As time went on, the Jedi champion grew increasingly suspicious of Palpatine's intentions. During the Zillo Beast's transportation to Coruscant, Windu strongly disagreed with the chancellor's decision to bring the dangerous creature to the Republic capital.2 Though wary of Palpatine, Windu remained committed to his duty as a Jedi, which required him to ensure the safety of the chancellor. Yet even this responsibility resulted in a disagreement between himself and the chancellor; Palpatine claimed that the level of security around him was unnecessary during his visit to Naboo, but Windu insisted on taking every precaution to protect the chancellor.40 In the waning days of the Clone Wars, Windu's trust and respect for Palpatine had all but evaporated. Following Dooku's death, he was uncertain whether Palpatine would relinquish his wartime authority as he once promised. At the same time, Windu came to sense the dark side of the Force surrounding the chancellor. By now he was certain that a plot was in motion to destroy the Jedi Order. When Skywalker confirmed that Palpatine's true identity was Darth Sidious, Windu was determined to take swift and decisive action against the Sith Lord, realizing that the fate of the Jedi Order hung in the balance. Although he initially attempted to arrest Sidious, Windu concluded that it was impossible to seek justice due to the chancellor's hold over the system. He therefore decided to end Sidious' life before the latter could succeed in his plan to fully take over the Republic, despite Skywalker's insistence that killing the Sith Lord—disarmed and seemingly beaten—was against the Jedi Code. However, in concentrating all of his attention on preventing the galaxy from falling under Sith oppression, Windu failed to anticipate Skywalker's intervention, resulting in the demise of the Jedi Order's great champion. Physical Appearance Mace Windu was a human3 male2 who had brown eyes, dark skin,6 and a height of 1.92 meters.2His head was completely bald; although in his youth, Windu had black hair and a braid that marked his status as a Padawan. Powers and abilities Lightsaber Combat: Having chosen the path of the Jedi Guardian, Mace Windu's training was mostly focused on mastering lightsaber combat, becoming an incredibly formidable and skilled warrior and was eventually considered to be one of the greatest swordsmen ever produced by the Jedi Order. One of the greatest duelists in history and among the greatest in his time, Mace was considered to be second only to the venerable Grandmaster Yoda in skill among the Jedi and although Dooku had once bested him in a friendly duel,65 during the Confederacy Crisis, Mace was considered to be the only one who could stand toe-to-toe with his former friend in neutral ground, despite Dooku, now Tyranus having improved his abilities further from his training with Sidious.66 Indeed, Mace proved to be able to duel Dooku evenly, forcing Dooku to resort to calling upon his droids to force back Mace,56 and alongside Kenobi, he defeated Tyranus on Behpour.42 Another display of Mace's outstanding prowess in lightsaber combat was how he could overwhelm General Griveous in single combat, a Jedi Killer who had killed dozens of highly capable Jedi,57 and quickly overpower Asajj Ventress in their first duel, although at the time he was going all out, as well as retain the advantage even after she had improved her skills further and would have defeated her again in their second duel had they not been interrupted.67 Although he stated that Depa Billaba's, his former apprentice, bladework potentially surpassed his, in their duel, despite being weakened while Depa was even more formidable than she usually was due to tapping into the deaths of many of Vastor's guards, Mace was still able to hold off Billaba and eventually lure her into destroying the spaceport's signal jammer in their ferociously intense duel, hence freeing her of the Dark Side and triumphing, although he clearly had to put in great effort in fighting her and was close to being defeated. Mace also managed to duel equally with and eventually best Sora Bulq, despite his claims of having improved from having perfected Vaapad with the Dark Side, although it should be noted that Mace defeated Bulq by Force Pushing him instead of outright outdueling him.33 Mace even managed to disarm Darth Sidious himself, although he admitted it was due to him using Anakin's fear at the time and he openly acknowledged that they would have fought to a draw otherwise.4 Known for having fully mastered all the seven combat forms and every stance and technique of lightsaber combat, alongside Sora Bulq, Mace developed the deadly form of combat known as Vaapad, the seventh form of combat which completed (to the Jedi) the Juyo form. Vaapad was named after a predator native to the moons of Sarapin, which was intentionally created to allow him and those he trusted with the form to channel the darkness within and also that of the enemy to use against them.59 Mace Windu was the only Jedi to fully master Vaapad. The other two practitioners of the style, Sora Bulq and Depa Billaba, were unable to master it—instead, it mastered them, driving them insane and leading them to the dark side.1 When Windu went to Haruun Kal in search for Depa, he displayed masterful skill in Jar'Kai, effectively adapting Vaapad into dual-blade combat.1 Although Mace primarily used Vaapad, he at times also applied his mastery of the other forms to supplement his use of the form he created with aspects from other forms. In addition to using a Form V opening stance in the middle of his battle with Darth Sidious, Windu was highly proficient in deflection, which likely showed outstanding skill in either Soresu or Shien, as shown by how he was one of the few Jedi to survive the Battle of Genosis, deflecting any shot sent at him by the overwhelmingly massive Droid armies in order to survive long enough for Yoda and the Clones to aid. Mace also displayed profiency in applying Force attacks in his lightsaber sequence, apparently showing his superb mastery of Niman. He also often employed a behind the back parry and then thrust sequence in his dueling style. Force Mastery: Known to be one of the greatest Force users in the Jedi, Mace Windu's mastery and power in the Force was incredible. He was known for his resistance to the lures of the dark side, channeling his inner darkness into his attacks to help him serve the light side of the Force. This allowed him to utilize some of the darkest powers known to either Jedi or Sith without succumbing to his aggression, such as the terrible Force Crush. His mastery of the form he created, Vaapad, also proved his devotion to the light, as the only two other advanced users, Depa Billaba and Sora Bulq, fell to the dark side. Mace Windu was known to be able to ponder matters of the dark and light sides of the Force with a clarity perhaps second only to Master Yoda. Windu was known to be highly proficient in using the Force to enhance the capabilities of his body, and as such, was able to leap to great heights and across enormous distances. On Haruun Kal, he went toe-to-toe with Kar Vastor, and demonstrated incredible Force enhanced speed by landing six blows to the man's body before he could blink.1 On Dantooine, having lost his lightsaber, Windu took to tearing super battle droids apart with his bare hands, showing incredible Force strength and resilience as he crushed armor and tore out circuitry with his fingers.35 Another incredible feat of the body Windu demonstrated during the Battle of Dantooine was "riding" a landslide of rock and earth weighing hundreds of tons.35 The Korun Jedi Master's skill with telekinesis was so extensive that during the Battle of Ryloth, he was capable of Force pushing a huge AT-TE walker off of a cliff with apparent ease. He also demonstrated the ability to simultaneously levitate two clone troopers with the Force and move them swiftly across the length of a bridge. In addition, Windu proved able to release a torrent of Force energy capable of blasting several droids backwards and powerful enough to destroy them on impact with the ground.41 He even telekinetically removed the bolts of a super battle droid during the Battle of Dantooiee, allowing the droid to fall to pieces.35 He was incredibly proficient in the application of the Force Wave power, and used it to an incredible degree during the battles of Dantooine and Coruscant; blasting away and instantly destroying hundreds of droids away from him with a single kinetic blast.35 The Jedi Master also demonstrated an affinity for using darker telekinetic powers, such as Force Grip and Force Crush, the later of which he used to severely injure the fearsome General Grievous. Aiding him was also his shatterpoint ability, a power he always had a natural affinity for. It allowed him to see weak points in opponents, events, and everyday life.1 This power also allowed a Jedi to shatter otherwise unbreakable objects by channeling the Force into the places of the object that bound it together.63 Master Windu's shatterpoint ability proved vital to his victory over Darth Sidious, but he had realized too late that the shatterpoint was Anakin Skywalker's, not Sidious'. Other abilities Despite the darker aspects of his nature and his incredible fighting prowess, Mace Windu was also extremely well-known for his diplomacy, with his use of words and legendary reputation settling many conflicts without incident. His skills as a diplomat, along with his courage, integrity, and skill, garnered him the position as a highly-respected Senior Jedi High Council member. Master Windu was also an adept pilot as displayed during the battle of Coruscant. He was, however, shot down during the battle. Trivia *Mace Windu will meet Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and his friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *Mace Windu will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *Mace Windu will meet Team Chugger and their friends in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *In " ", it's revealed Mace Windu was Blackie's Jedi Master. Gallery Mace Windu - Transparent.png|Mace Windu (in the CGI Clone Wars Series) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Seniors/Elders Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Master of The Order Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Athletic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pacifists Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Wise Characters Category:Pilots Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies